


Sleeping Beauty

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin tells Gus a fairy tale and then later tells the rest to Brian.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin felt like he was being stared at. Opening his eyes, he saw Gus standing beside the bed. "What's the matter little man?"

Gus smiled to see Justin awake. "I'm hungry."

Justin looked over his shoulder and saw Brian still sleeping. "Okay, let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right in to fix you some breakfast."

Gus smiled and ran from the room, going into the kitchen to wait for Justin. Justin shook his head, got up, and went into the bathroom. Grabbing a pair of sweats, he pulled them on, and headed into the kitchen to join Gus and make him breakfast.

Brian slept on.

After breakfast, Gus went upstairs and looked at his Dad. Justin went up and smiled at the two similar faces. Walking over to where Gus stood, Justin knelt down and said. "He's still sleeping Gus, come on. Pick out a story and I'll read it to you."

Gus went over to where his books were kept, then joined Justin on the couch. Justin and Gus could still see Brian from where they sat. Justin looked at the book Gus had given him and couldn't help but smile. It was 'Sleeping Beauty'.

"Well Gus, this is a great story, but how about I tell you a different version of the story?" Justin asked, already thinking of the story he was going to tell.

Gus looked up and nodded excitedly. He always liked it when Justin would tell him these kinds of stories.

Justin smiled and began. "Once upon a time…"

***************************************************

There once were two Kingdoms that were side by side whose Kings were good friends. One King was a fine and noble man who's greatest pride and joy was his son, Brian. The other King had no children but wished for one. After many years, he too had a son who was his and his Queen's greatest joy. They chose to name him Justin.

The day of the baby prince's christening became a national holiday, so that everyone could share in the King and Queen's joy. Everyone in the Kingdom was invited by royal proclamation.

However three very special golden invitations were sent out to the three Good Fairies of the land, though it was scarcely hoped that they would come. To the delight of the King and Queen however, their friend, the King from the neighboring Kingdom came, and brought five year old son, Brian. 

Brian was enchanted by the small bundle and it quickly stole his heart when the baby opened its bright blue eyes and clenched one of his fingers in its tiny hand. It was then decided by the two Kings that their children would wed when the time was right. 

The day was bright and joyous, and just when it didn't look like it could get any better, a fanfare of trumpets sounded and a herald announced the arrival of the three Good Fairies; Michael, Ted, and Emmett.

"Welcome, good sirs!" The King said with a bow. Your presence here is a great honor."

"We are happy to have been invited." Said Master Emmett with a little flutter of delight.

"And for this special occasion, each one of us has a gift to give the little prince." Added Master Ted.

The three Good Fairies walked over to where the baby and Prince Brian stood still holding hands. 

"Master Emmett will give his gift first." Said Master Ted.

Master Emmett threw out his arms and called out "Sunbeams!"

The room was immediately flooded with a golden light. Then Master Emmett presented his gift:

"May his life be filled with laughter,  
May his heart be free from woe,  
Let happiness, like dancing sunbeams  
Follow wherever he may go."

"Happiness is the first gift." The crowd whispered.

Master Michael came next:

"You shall have hair of the finest gold,  
Eyes of sapphire blue.  
There will never be one  
'Neath the moon or sun,  
Half as beautiful as you."

"Beauty is the second gift." The crowds whispered happily and began to sing: "He shall be beautiful now and ever after. He shall have happiness filling his life with laughter."

But the happy voices were suddenly cut short by a burst of evil laughter. Suddenly, a blast of chill wind swept in through an open window, and a streak of lightening shot down from the darkening sky. A shudder swept through the frightened people as Demon Crystal, the Fairy of Darkness, appeared!

"Dear Me!" He cackled with evil delight. "I'm afraid I startled you. You didn't expect me now, did you? And yet I see everyone here."

He swept down the stairs to where the Good Fairies stood. "And how do you do, my dears?"

The three of them looked away and Demon Crystal approached the King and Queen. "Now, tell me why I wasn't invited to this charming ceremony?" 

"You know the reason why." The King replied. He hoped that none could see his fear. "Where you go, the shadow of sorrow follows. I command you to leave."

"Ha! First you insult me, than you think that you can command me!" Demon Crystal cried in a rage. "Do you think that I am one of your subjects? Why with one stroke I could…"

"Please, your Excellency," begged the Queen, "I ask you for the sake of the children present, leave us in peace."

"Hmm, yes, children. Your Majesty's gentle plea has touched my heart." Demon Crystal sneered. "I shall go, but first let me see your young prince."

Demon Crystal stepped toward the cradle and noticed the two children standing there and grinned. Suddenly his way was barred by the three Good Fairies. "Very well. I shall be content to give him my blessing. Now listen, all of you. He shall have beauty and happiness, I don't deny, but there will come a time when tears will follow the laughter. Before the sun sets on his seventeenth birthday, the Prince will prick his finger with the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

At these words the King sprang from his seat, pulled out his sword and cried. "Seize him! Seize the Fairy of Darkness!"

Demon Crystal screamed. "Stand back you fools!" And in a burst of flames, he vanished. 

The Queen knelt weeping beside the cradle. "Oh my little precious one."

Master Ted stepped to her side. "Take heart your Majesty. All is not lost. Perhaps I can undo this wicked gift, for I have not given my gift yet."

Walking back over to the baby's cradle, he raised his hands over the cradle and concentrated.

"If there comes a day of evil,  
This my promise from above-  
He shall not die, but sleep till wakened  
By the kiss of his true love."

None noticed that the young Prince Brian was still there, still holding the baby's hand. A grim expression on his face as he promised to himself to make sure that nothing happened to the baby with the bright smile that caused his heart to feel funny.

The company had all listened as Master Ted had spoken his gift and now the King stepped forward. "But Master Ted, you did not destroy Demon Crystal's prophecy. You only softened it."

Sadly Master Ted shook his head. "I did my best. The powers of evil are great and my magic is simple."

"The King once again got angry. "I'll stop it myself then, even if I have to burn every spinning wheel in the kingdom to do it!"

The King was good to his word and before long the sky was bright from the bon fire created in their burning.

From a distant crag, Demon Crystal watched the blaze. "So," he said to the crow that sat upon his shoulder. "He thinks that by burning all the spinning wheels he can blot out my magic. He will soon learn the error of his ways. Eh Diabolo?"

The crow let out an eerie scream that joined with his master's laugh as they both continued to watch the blaze.

The three Good Fairies also knew that the fire would do no good. But they had powers of their own. Best of all, the Good Fairies had the power of love. Joining the King and Queen, the King said. "Well good Masters, what of the evil prophecy now?"

The Good Fairies hesitated but finally Master Ted spoke. "It's no use your Majesties. Demon Crystal can conjure up a whole kingdomful of spinning wheels with the flick of his finger."

The King's face fell. "But there must be a way!"

"Perhaps there is a way." Said Master Michael. "Our way."

"What do you mean?" Eagerly asked the Queen.

"You must give us the Prince to keep until his seventeenth birthday is past. We shall hide him away. Unfortunately, not even you can know where he or we are." Said Master Michael.

It was a sad thing to ask, but they knew that they had to put their faith in their Good Fairy friends. Agreeing at last, they said good-bye to their little son and watched sadly as the Good Fairies walked away carrying their son out of their lives.

***************************************************

The years passed, and the King and Queen imagined what their beloved son would be doing every day that he was gone. However, deep in the forest, in a tiny cottage, the little Prince was not sad at all. Because of his beautiful smile, the good fairies called their charge 'Sunshine'.

Sunshine had no idea that he was a prince, but knew he had all that any young man could ask for; a loving family, a warm comfortable home, and a host of animals for his friends. There was only one thing missing that he was sure of, and as is seventeenth birthday drew near, a need grew, a need for love.

Everywhere he looked in the forest he saw love. Everywhere were the animals with their mates and families. He wondered how love would find him deep in the woods. He need not have worried though as the one he was longing for was not far away.

In a clearing was a handsome young man who had stopped to rest. He was none other then Prince Brian, the man whom he was to marry one day. Prince Brian had wandered far from his company. In the heat of the day, he had removed his cloak and was lying under a tree to allow the breeze to cool him.

Seeing him laying there, some of Sunshine's forest friends thought that this might be the man who could bring back their friend's smile. Quickly they grabbed his cloak, and took it to where Sunshine sat. Seeing the cloak dance upon the breeze with the help of his friends, Sunshine couldn't help but laugh and got up to join in the dance.

Meanwhile, Prince Brian had been following his cloak and came to a stop when he saw the dancing young man in the woods. He instantly fell in love with Sunshine. Quietly, he stepped closer to him, and when the chance presented itself, he took the place of his cloak as Sunshine's dance partner.

With a shock, Sunshine was twirled around suddenly in strong arms that were no longer from his imagination. Looking up, he fell instantly in love with the hazel eyes that shined down at him. Here was his dreams come to life. He smiled and it lit up the forest like sunshine. Brian couldn't help but smile back in return.

"How is it that we have never met before?" Prince Brian demanded when their dance was done.

"I've lived very quietly here in the woods with my three uncles. We've never been anywhere or had anyone come to visit, so it is not surprising we have never met." Sunshine told him as they went to sit under a tree.

"I can't believe that you are here when I was just dreaming of …something nice." Sunshine said shyly.

Brian loved the blush that was creeping up Sunshine's cheeks. "Sunshine, it was my good luck that brought me this way."

Thinking that Sunshine was just a simple peasant boy, Brian decided not to tell him that he was a prince and would one day be king. When he saw Sunshine looking at him strangely he asked. "What?"

"Why did you call me Sunshine?" He asked.

"It seems to fit you because when you smile it's like the sun lighting up the sky." Brian said honestly.

Sunshine smiled again. "I like that."

Brian noticed it was getting late and rose to his feet, helping Sunshine up but continuing to hold his hand as they walked to where his horse was. "Meet me here again tomorrow."

Sunshine nodded, "I'll be here."

Right before he got up on his horse to ride away, Brian bent forward and kissed Sunshine. It was a long deep kiss that had both of them needing air when they finally broke apart. He climbed into his saddle before he ended up doing something that he knew he shouldn't do just yet. With a backward wave and smile, he rode off already thinking of tomorrow.

***************************************************

Walking back to his cottage, Sunshine couldn't keep the smile from his face. For tomorrow, he would be meeting his love and turning seventeen too. 

It was this fact that had the three Good Fairies so busy. They could not believe that this was the last night in which they would have their little Sunshine. They were trying to decide how to celebrate and wanted to decorate the cottage.

Ted, the sensible one, wasn't sure though. "It would be safer for us to wait until tomorrow when the curse is over."

Emmett laughed. "Oh Ted, don't be silly. You'll spoil everything."

Michael walked over to Emmett's side. "Besides, Sunshine will be leaving us and he will have no time to celebrate here. It must be tonight."

They quickly began to decorate the cottage but after the third accident, Ted finally sighed. "Oh all right." 

Ted pulled out the hidden wands and they quickly went to work making the cottage sparkle and shine with their magical decorations. They then eagerly waited for Sunshine to arrive back home.

When he came home, the three men saw his face light up with joy and felt repaid for all their magical work. They had no idea that love had come into their little one's life. 

"We planned it as a surprise for you for your birthday!" Emmett laughed happily.

"You planned it but how could you?" Justin asked thinking they were talking about his meeting with the handsome man.

Michael smiled happily. "Oh, well, we have certain magic powers."

Suddenly Sunshine's smile faded. "You mean he wasn't real?"

Bit by bit the uncles told Sunshine the truth about his past. As Sunshine listened, he couldn't believe that his name was Justin and that tomorrow he would be going home to meet his mother and father.

Suddenly Sunshine sat up. "I can't go back tomorrow!"

The three Fairies thought that he was upset for them and were touched, and when Sunshine realized all that they had given him and given up for him, he knew that he couldn't disappoint them. He knew that he was going to have to hide his love away in his heart, and go back to the palace like a good son.

Emmett came up and put his arm around Sunshine. "And the best news of all is that there is a handsome Prince waiting for you."

Sunshine nodded his head sadly. He knew that he would never again see his true love.

***************************************************

Prince Brian on the other hand was having a much more difficult time. He had ridden straight home and had happily told his father the news of his new found love. Imagine his surprise when the father whom he had expected to be happy and excited for him; was not.

"That's absolutely ridiculous! You've been betrothed for sixteen years to my dear friend's son, Prince Justin, the most beautiful boy in the world." He told Brian.

"I've never seen this Justin! I won't marry him." Brian said angrily.

"That's because he has been hidden away to avoid an evil spell that was placed on him at his christening. However, tomorrow it ends, and he will be returning home for his seventeenth birthday. We will be there tomorrow to welcome him home and to arrange the wedding."

Brian grew even angrier. "Well I won't be there. I have already fallen in love with someone and will not be forced to marry someone else."

A bitter quarrel grew and Brian stormed out of the castle and into the woods to wait for his Sunshine. But as the day went on, Sunshine never appeared. He was about to give up when a strange old man appeared. "Why, what has gotten you so sad on this fine day?"

Brian looked over at him in surprise as he hadn't heard anyone approach. "I came here to meet someone but they never showed up."

"Ah," said the old man. "Well, let me tell you a little story."

Prince Brian really didn't want to hear a story but sat and listened anyway. As the story unfolded, he began to realize that Sunshine was also Prince Justin, and then he remembered everything of what had happened that day so long ago. Quickly he ran to his horse and rode away, leaving the old man sitting there with an evil grin on his face.

***************************************************

Justin stood dressed in royal clothes on a balcony in his father's castle, watching the joyous people below celebrating his homecoming. Everyone that is, except Justin. Finally, he could take it no longer and returned to his room, determined to somehow find a way out of the castle and back to where he was to meet his love in the woods.

After awhile, a little old man came in to get the room ready for the evening, making sure there was plenty of water and that the fire was laid. Before he left though, he asked. "Whatever is the matter young sir?"

Justin sighed and told the story of his true love waiting in the woods for him. The old man nodded and looked out the window. There, he saw Prince Brian ride into the courtyard, and smiled, before he noticed that the sun was beginning to set and with the setting of the sun would be the end of the curse. "I can help you young sir. Come with me and I will show you a way to be with your young man."

Justin looked up with hope shinning out of his eyes. "Really! Oh please. Show me!"

The little old man began to lead him up a flight of stairs into the tower. Once they reached the top, he led him over to a spinning wheel, something he had never seen before. 

Justin looked at it curiously. "What is that?"

The old man smiled. "It is my magic spinning wheel. If you touch the spindle and wish for your heart's desire, it will come true."

Justin watched as the old man set the wheel into motion. Slowly he reached to touch the spindle. Just as he was about to touch the tip, Brian broke into the room and with a cry pushed Justin out of the way. Unfortunately, this did not prevent Brian himself from touching the spindle.

With a crash and a puff of smoke the evil prophecy came to pass. Prince Justin looked around for the man who had saved him, his true love, but he had disappeared along with the old man. 

Back at Demon Crystal's castle, Prince Brian laid in a magic sleep while the old man slowly turned back into Demon Crystal. Slowly he began to chuckle which then turned into full blown laughter, the kind of which made men's blood chill from the sound alone.

"Those fools! They all thought that tears and unhappiness would be theirs over the death of their child. Their child will still die but from a broken heart. The tears will be his over the loss of his true love!"

***************************************************

The three Good Fairies meanwhile began to miss their charge and went looking for him. Finally, after searching the entire castle they climbed the stairs to a little tower room where they found Justin crying. 

"Whatever is the matter?" Emmett asked as he rushed to where Justin sat crying.

"Why are you crying?" Michael asked looking confused.

Ted sighed. "It has come to pass. Justin? When did you meet Brian?"

Justin looked up confused. "Brian? Who's Brian?"

Ted and Michael walked over to where Justin sat with Emmett's arms around him, and Ted began to explain the true meaning of the curse that Demon Crystal had placed on the day of his christening.

Justin in turn explained about the day that he met his true love, and found that he was also the young prince waiting for him to return to his rightful place. "What can I do?"

The three Good Fairies thought for a moment. "You must find him and break the spell."

Justin quit crying then and sat up out of Emmett's arms. "How?"

Ted sighed. "You must travel to Demon Crystal's castle. I'm sure that is where he has taken Brian. Once there, you must find where he is being kept and kiss him. Then and only then will he wake up."

Justin stood up and went to the stairs, immediately wanting to get on his way. That is when he stopped. "There is no way I can get out of this castle. I've only just returned. They will never let me go now."

The three fairies nodded. "We will help you. We will put the whole castle to sleep so that no one will see you leave. Then once you have awakened your true love, they will also awaken and all will be right again." Emmett said happily.

Soon everyone but Justin slept. Quickly he grabbed a sword in which the fairies quickly enchanted and a horse and was on his way, with the good fairies leading the way. As he grew nearer, he grew more frightened as the darkness and evil filled the air around him. The he saw the castle, high on a cliff surrounded by a forest of thorns. As he looked at the thorns and wondered how he was to get through them, the Good Fairies waved their wands and the thorns began to part, creating a path straight to the castle walls.

Demon Crystal's crow saw all of this and went to warn his master. In a heartbeat Justin found himself faced with a dreadful enemy which changed its form whenever he was about to strike. At least it appeared as a fire-snorting dragon. Now the power of love strengthened Justin's arm. He lunged with his sword at the creature's neck and suddenly the evil Demon Crystal lay dead at his feet.

While Justin battled Demon Crystal, the Good Fairies rushed into the castle and searched for the sleeping Brian. Once they found him, they quickly rushed back to help Justin only to find that he no longer needed their help. They rushed to his side and told him where to find Brian.

Justin rushed into the castle, and following the directions given him by the Good Fairies, he swiftly found his way to the room where Brian laid deep in his magical sleep. Justin knelt down beside him and gently kissed the sleeping man. At the touch of his lips, he opened his hazel eyes and smiled.

***************************************************

Justin looked at Gus. "With Demon Crystal dead the world was once again filled with happiness and they lived happily ever after."

Gus smiled and hugged Justin. "Good!"

Justin and Gus looked through the doorway and saw that Brian was still sleeping. Smiling down at Gus, Justin said. "Why don't you watch TV now, I'll be right back."

Gus nodded and Justin turned on the television, finding a cartoon that Gus would like. Leaving him in front of the TV, Justin walked into the bedroom and climbed up on the bed. Bending over he kissed Brian gently on the lips. "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty."

Brian opened his eyes and smiled up at Justin. "That was an interesting version of Sleeping Beauty you told there Sunshine, but that ending didn't sound quite right. Tell me what really happened when the Prince woke up."

Justin looked startled. "You heard that? How much?"

Brian's smile grew bigger. "The whole thing. Gus isn't the quietest guest to have. Now finish telling me your story."

Justin looked back through the door and saw Gus still mesmerized by what he was watching. Laying down beside Brian and putting his head down on his chest so he wouldn't have to see Brian's face, he began the true ending of the story. "As I said earlier…"

***************************************************

Justin rushed into the castle, and following the directions given him by the Good Fairies, he swiftly found his way to the room where Brian laid deep in his magical sleep. Justin knelt down beside him and gently kissed the sleeping man. At the touch of his lips, he opened his hazel eyes and smiled.

Brian then reached for his Sunshine and drew him down for a deeper kiss, which led to another, and yet another. Justin, without realizing it, climbed onto the bed and was soon covered by Brian's body. At the feel of Brian's body on top of his, Justin sighed in contentment, but soon wanted more. Their kissing became more urgent and demanding as their hands began explore each other, causing bodies to arch against each other. 

Brian pulled away from Justin and looked deeply into Justin's eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? Once we do this, I'm never letting you go."

Justin's eyes shined at Brian's words. "Good, because I'm not letting go of you either. You're stuck with me."

Brian smiled down before he slowly began to remove Justin's clothes. As his skin was exposed, Brian bent down to kiss it. With the last of his clothing gone, Justin was wiggling on the bed, his cock hard and leaking. Brian stood and couldn't help but smile as Justin's eyes flew open and he groaned at the loss of Brian's body. Slowly he began to remove his own clothes. 

Justin quickly scrambled to knees and pushed Brian's hands away. "My turn."

Justin then began to remove Brian's clothes and kiss each portion of skin revealed. As the last of Brian's clothes hit the ground, he climbed back up onto the bed and was pulled immediately back into Justin's arms for a kiss. "Love me Brian."

The three Good Fairies arrived in time to hear Justin's words. Quickly they waved their wand and unbeknownst, the couple was transported back to Justin's castle, and a vial of oil appeared on the table beside the bed. Brian, spying the vial, took it. He knew this was his first time, and so he took his time making sure that Justin was as prepared as he could be. He continued to stare into Justin's eyes and kissed him as he placed Justin's legs up on his shoulders. Opening the oil, he pours some into in hands and rubbed them together to warm it before moving down to prepare Justin.

Slowly Brian pushed a single finger into Justin and whispered when he saw him catch his breath. "Breathe Justin. Just breathe."

Justin nodded and let go of his breath as his eyes got wider at the intrusion of a second finger. Then the discomfort disappeared. Brian bent down for a kiss as Justin began to move, trying to take more of Brian's fingers within him. That was the signal that Brian was looking for and removed his fingers, which caused a cry from Justin at the sudden loss.

Justin opened his eyes and saw Brian staring down at him. "What?"

Brian looked at Justin. "I just want to remember this moment."

Justin smiled up at Brian. "I will always remember."

Brian bent down to kiss Justin again, and as he did so, he began to push inside of Justin. Justin broke off the kiss with a gasp. "It hurts!"

Brian paused and looked at Justin as he winced. "It always hurts a little but especially the first time. Just relax. It will get better."

Brian then bent down for another kiss and a final push so that he was all the way in. Then he stopped, and waited for a sign from Justin that he was ready for more. It wasn't long before Justin moaned and pushed back against Brian. That was the sign he had been waiting for. Slowly he began to move, almost bending Justin in half in his need to kiss him at the same time. 

Justin's head was reeling. He couldn't get enough of the feelings that Brian was creating in him and on his trapped cock. Soon Brian began to move faster and Justin was lost. He cried out as his cum shot between their bodies. The feel of Justin squeezing him as he came was all that it took for Brian to groan and fill Justin with his cum.

Panting, he laid on top of Justin. When he tried to roll to the side, Justin wouldn't let him. "No, I like the feel of you laying on top of me."

Brian sighed and continued to lay there, until finally, he had caught his breath. Rising up on his arms, he looked down at Justin. "Are you okay?"

All Justin could do was smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Better then fine really."

Brian smiled back. "Come on. We need to get home and tell our parents the news."

Justin continued to smile as stood up and looked around. "Uh, Brian, we are home. This is the tower room in my parents' castle. The Good Fairies must have brought us here."

Brian looked around the beautiful room with lit candles everywhere. "They must have, because this isn't the same room we started out in. This one is too romantic."

Justin laughed as he poured water into the basin. "They just wanted to make our first time romantic."

Brian walked over and grabbed the wash cloth that was there. "The only thing I need is you Sunshine. Just you."

***************************************************

The Good Fairies began to roam the castle, slowly waking its people from their slumber. Once everyone was awake, Brian's father tried again to explain why his son was not among them. Just as he was about to tell them that Brian had fallen in love with someone else, he saw Brian walking down the stairs toward them with Justin on his arm. They both appeared happy and in love.

"Brian? I don't understand?" His father said as he walked toward the happy couple.

Brian laughed. "Father, I'd like you to meet Sunshine…the young man from the forest that I told you all about."

The Kings and Queen looked at one another and began to laugh. All that mattered to them was that they were all there and alive. Their children had found each other and were in love. The wedding plans were hastily made, and on their wedding day, the three Good Fairies once again gave their blessings. You can be sure that they lived happily ever after.

The end

***************************************************

Justin waited for Brian to say something. He knew that the ending he told Brian had affected him as he was now hard. Justin, without realizing he had done it during his story, had slipped his hand under the covers and had slowly been stroking the hard cock.

"Brian?" Justin asked, finally looking up to see Brian's face.

Brian looked down at Justin and leaned in to capture his lips. "I definitely like your version better. If Gus wasn't here, I'd say lets act out that last part. As it is, if you don't take your hand off my cock, I think it won't matter."

Justin smiled but kept stroking Brian's cock. Looking over his shoulder to make sure Gus was still occupied he said. "Well, I guess this will have to do until Gus goes home."

Quickly he ducked under the covers and replaced his hand with his mouth. Sucking hard on just the head a couple of times, Justin then took him deep and swallowed around it. That was all it took. Brian arched up and shot down Justin's throat with a gasp. 

Justin licked Brian clean and crawled out from under the covers. "Better?" he grinned.

Brian caught his breath and smiled. "Definitely."

Justin leaned over for a kiss filled with the promises of later. When he leaned back it was to hear Gus. "Daddy!"

Gus launched himself at the bed and in-between Justin and Brian. "Justin woke you up just like the Justin in his story!"

Brian smiled at Gus and began to laugh as he looked at Justin. "Not quite Gus, but pretty close. Pretty close."


End file.
